elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Atronach Forge
The Atronach Forge is a dais capable of magically creating items and creatures in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It is located in The Midden, an underground facility beneath The College of Winterhold. The forge includes a lever, an offering box, and a setting. Different items and Daedra can be created with the forge by placing certain combinations of things inside the offering box, then pulling the lever. Atronachs summoned with the forge are unbound (i.e., aggressive), unlike those summoned at Frostcrag Spire's Atronach Altar in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, which serve as permanent followers. The setting can be filled with a Sigil Stone, which is required for making Daedric armor, weapons, and hearts at the forge. There is some speculation that the Atronach Forge was built by the Dwemer, due to the doors of the offering box matching the large golden doors found in many Dwarven ruins. Recipes Recipes are somewhat flexible: sometimes an ingredient can be replaced with something of higher value of the same category. It is possible to loot recipes from Conjurers; however, they are written in the Daedric alphabet. The best way to find a hidden recipe is to put all food, ingredients, and miscellaneous items in the Dragonborn's inventory into the offering box, then pull the lever. Only items needed for a successful recipe will be consumed. Daedra Hearts and Black Soul Gems, some of the rarer items used in recipes, can be purchased from Enthir within The College of Winterhold. Fire Atronach *1 Ruby *1 Fire Salts Frost Atronach *1 Sapphire *1 Frost Salts Storm Atronach *1 Amethyst *1 Void Salts Random unbound Dremora *Sigil Stone *1 Skull *1 Daedra Heart *1 Dog Meat/Horker Meat/Horse Meat/Leg of Goat/Mammoth Snout (If more than one are placed in the offering box, two will be consumed.) Spell Tome: Conjure Flame Atronach *1 Ruined Book *1 Fire Salts *1 Dragon's Tongue *1 Bear Pelt Spell Tome: Conjure Frost Atronach *1 Ruined Book *1 Frost Salts *1 Frost Mirriam *1 Ice Wolf Pelt Spell Tome: Conjure Storm Atronach *1 Ruined Book *1 Void Salts *1 Deathbell *1 Mammoth Tusk Spell Tome: Soul Trap *1 Ruined Book *1 Salt Pile *1 Torchbug Thorax *1 Soul Gem (any) Staff of the Flame Atronach *1 Broom *1 Fire Salts *1 Corundum Ingot/Orichalcum Ingot *1 Soul Gem (Greater or higher) Staff of the Frost Atronach *1 Broom *1 Frost Salts *1 Refined Moonstone *1 Soul Gem (Greater or higher) Staff of the Storm Atronach *1 Broom *1 Void Salts *1 Orichalcum Ingot *1 Soul Gem (Greater or higher) Scroll of Conjure Flame Atronach *1 Roll of Paper *1 Fire Salts *1 Charcoal Scroll of Conjure Frost Atronach *1 Roll of Paper *1 Frost Salts *1 Charcoal Scroll of Conjure Storm Atronach *1 Roll of Paper *1 Void Salts *1 Charcoal Conjurer's Elixir *1 Empty Wine Bottle *1 Ectoplasm *1 Soul Gem (any) Fire Salts *1 Salt Pile *1 Ruby *1 Soul Gem (any) Frost Salts *1 Salt Pile *1 Sapphire *1 Soul Gem (any) Void Salts *1 Salt Pile *1 Amethyst *1 Soul Gem (any) Daedra Heart *Sigil Stone *1 Human Heart *1 Black Soul Gem Daedric Armor *Sigil Stone *1 Daedra Heart *1 Unenchanted Ebony Armor of the desired type *1 Centurion Dynamo Core *1 Black Soul Gem (empty or filled) Daedric weapon *Sigil Stone *1 Daedra Heart *1 Unenchanted ebony weapon of the desired type *1 Centurion Dynamo Core *1 Black Soul Gem (empty or filled) Daedric armor (random piece, random enchantment) *Sigil Stone *1 Daedra Heart *1 Ebony Ingot *1 Void Salts *1 Soul Gem (filled with Grand Soul) Daedric weapon (random piece, random enchantment) *Sigil Stone *1 Daedra Heart *1 Ebony Ingot *1 Silver Sword *1 Soul Gem (filled with Grand Soul) Note: After creating 40 Daedric weapons 75% were Warhammers and 25% were War Axes. Not a single Sword, Mace, Bow or Dagger were created. Bugs *When crafting Daedric boots at the forge, the item will not appear in the Dragonborn's inventory when picked up. This renders it unequippable unless console commands are used. Followers are able to pick up and wear Daedric boots suffering from this bug. :*A makeshift, albeit time-consuming fix is to put the ingredients for the "Daedric armor (random piece, random enchantment)" recipe into the offering box, save, then craft and reload until Daedric boots appear with a desirable enchantment. *If the contents of the offering box are removed immediately after the lever is pulled, the recipe will still be conjured, but the ingredients will not be used. *If an unbound Dremora is Sneak Attacked just as it appears, it will not have any weapon other than an Iron Dagger. If not looted, these Iron Daggers will appear in the offering box. External links *An example video of the Forge being used can be found here. *A video showing how to get the Sigil Stone for the Atronach Forge can be seen here. *A video of the exploit in which recipes can be conjured without losing the ingredients can be found here. ru:Кузница Атронахов (Skyrim) Category:Crafting Category:College of Winterhold